A sight is an optical aiming device that is conventionally used with military weapons like rifles. The optical system of the sight usually has a marking at a suitable location to provide users a precise aiming reference for improving sighting accuracy of the military weapons.
With the social economic advancement, the range which sighting devices are being used is no longer limited to military weaponry. Currently, sights are often used as accessories in shooting sports and shooting games to lower the difficulty for entry level to the shooting sports and games, for example, disposing sights on guns, bows, or crossbows to increase the hit rate.
However, conventional sights still have limitations during usage, such as users may not be able to see the marking of the sight clearly in a darker environment, making it difficult to use and in turn lowers the hit rate.